Saat Bersamamu
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Yang aku pinta satu hal darimu adalah aku ingin kau melihatku. Aku ingin kau menganggapku setara dengan Naruto. Memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk mendapatmu. / AU / OOC / SasuHina / RnR please? /.


Yang aku pinta satu hal darimu adalah aku ingin kau melihatku. Aku ingin kau menganggapku setara dengan Naruto. Memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk mendapatmu. / AU / OOC / SasuHina / RnR please? /.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Fujiwara Hana**

**Title : Saat Bersamamu**

**Pair : SasuHina**

* * *

"Naruto-kun belum datang Sasuke-kun?" Kau memasuki restoran dan menuju mejaku. Dan hal pertama yang kau tanyakan adalah Naruto. Naruto. Lagi-lagi kau menanyakan Naruto. Memang tidak aneh. Kuhembuskan nafas perlahan, meresapi sakitnya hatiku mengingat fakta bahwa kau sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku menyukaimu Hinata. Sangat menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu. Saat itu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Neji di rumahmu dan Neji. Pertama kali kulihat kau sedang mengambil pensilmu dikamar Neji. Dan aku langsung terpesona padamu. Mataku terhipnotis olehmu. Tapi kau yang sedang kutatap malah melihat ke arah lain. Arah Naruto berada. Mulai saat itu aku tahu kau tidak akan memalingkan wajahmu dari Naruto. Ya, aku tahu kau takkan pernah melihatku. Aku tahu aku tak berarti bagimu. Aku sangat tahu semua itu.

"Apakah aku sudah cantik Sasuke-kun?" Kau merapikan rambutmu didepanku. Sejujurnya tanpa kau berdandanpun kau sudah sangat cantik. Itu menurutku. Dan orang lain pun aku yakin akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Hinata-chan, kau sudah sangat cantik. Kecantikanmu bahkan melebihi bidadari," aku tersenyum kepadamu. Kurapikan poni didahimu, dan kaupun tersipu malu. Aku tidak peduli walau di keramaian restoran seperti ini, walau dipandangi orang sekalipun, aku tetap memberikanmu pandangan mendamba seperti ini. Mungkin orang-orang berpikir kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta, padahal bukan. Tapi aku tetap mengarapkannya, melupakan fakta bahwa kita adalah teman. Hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih.

"Dasar tukang gombal!" Kau menyingkirkan tanganku dari rambutmu, mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa malumu. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat sikapmu, yang kurasa sangat lucu. Ah, andaikan saja aku ada di posisi Naruto, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia. Cintaku tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi. Cintaku akan terbalaskan. Aku selalu berkhayal kalau aku jadi Naruto, aku dan Hinata selalu ke sekolah bersama-sama, menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama dengan memakan bento yang dibawa Hinata. Pasti semua hari akan sangat menyenangkan. Tidak akan hari yang ingin dilewatkan.

"Aku tidak bohong Hinata-chan, itu memang kenyataan," aku membalas perkataanya. Kau hanya cemberut, dan kupikir aku tahu 1 hal lagi tentangmu, wajahmu ketika cemberut seperti anak kecil dan aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

"Iya, iya aku percaya padamu. Eh, tapi bukankah hari ini hari ulang tahunmu? Apa tidak apa-apa melewatkan ulang tahunmu demi mempertemukan aku dengan Naruto-kun?" Kau bertanya padaku tentang ulang tahunku. Aku sangat bahagia ketika tahu bahwa kau ingat tentang hari ulang tahunku. Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin merayakannya denganmu. Hanya berdua. Kau dan aku. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, 'kan?

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali aku juga bisa merayakannya," aku hanya tersenyum pahit mengatakannya. Ha ha ha, aku sangat bodoh sekarang, mengharapkanmu sementara kau mengharapkannya. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Kami-sama yang menciptakan seseorang sesempurna seperti dirimu. Salahkan dirimu yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Salahkan dirimu yang sangat mempesona bagiku.

"Sebagai gantinya... Tadaa!" Kau mengeluarakan kue tart kecil dari samping kursimu. Hei, kenapa aku tidak melihat kue itu tadi? Kue itu berbentuk hati dengan krim warna putih dan strawberry di sekeliling kuenya. Diatas kue terdapat lilin dengan angka 19. Sangat indah.

"Ini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, dan juga aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu," kau menyalakan api di atas lilin. Kemudian kau meyodorkan kue itu didepanku dan menyuruhku untuk meniup lilinnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk make a wish," kau menambahkan. Aku sekarang mengerti, dibalik sebuah kesabaran pasti Tuhan akan membalasnya.

'Aku berharap semoga Hinata dapat melihatku dan melupakan Naruto' aku menggumamkan do'a dalam hati dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Kutiup lilin dengan sekali hembusan. Dan Hinata tertawa. Ia menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday To You untukku dan bertepuk tangan. Ia menyuruhku untuk memotong kuenya. Kuambil pisau disamping piring dan memotongnya menjadi dua. Kupindahkan setengah bagian dari kue itu ke piring Hinata.

"Kenapa kau memberiku setengah dari kue ini? Ini sangat banyak Sasuke-kun, aku bisa gemuk nanti," kau menunjuk kue dipiringmu dan berniat memotongnya menjadi setengah atau seperempat bagian dari kue yang utuh.

"Tidak usah dipotong lagi Hinata-chan, bagianmu memang setengah. Tapi jangan khawatir, hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu kok," aku menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang ingin memotong kue tersebut. Kutatap dia dengan pandangan tulusku. Sejenak ia terdiam. Tetapi kemudian ia segera melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya.

"Tuh kan gombal lagi," dan ia cemberut lagi. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Wajahnya memerah. Dan kenapa tangannya gemetar? Apakah ia mulai...

...melihatku?

"Haha, kena kau!" Aku menutup mulutku agar tidak tertawa terlalu keras. Sejenak aku merasa sejuk. Entah mengapa aku merasa benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihatinya.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun menyebalkan," ia memalingkan muka ke belakang dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini hadiahmu. Aku baik 'kan, walaupun kau sangat menyebalkan aku tetap memberimu kado," kau memberiku kado berbentuk kubus dengan ukuran sisi sekitar 10cm. Dengan dihiasi pita cantik berwarna lavender dan kertas kado berwarna putih dengan motif hati membuat kado itu terasa indah.

"Terima kasih. Ini benar untukku 'kan? Bukan untuk Naruto?"

"Tentu saja itu khusus untukmu Sasuke-kun,"

"Baiklah aku percaya. Boleh kubuka disini?"

"Emm, bagaimana ya. Terserah Sasuke-kun saja,"

Perlahan kubuka kado darimu. Aku menebak-nebak apa isinya. Jam? Kalung? Atau cincin?. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Apa yang kau berikan padaku pasti akan kujaga dan kurawat dengan baik. Itu janjiku kepadamu. Dan ketika kulihat isinya...

"Gantungan HP? Ini kau sendiri yang membuat?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku akan sangat bahagia bila kau sendiri yang membuatnya. Gantungan HP itu berbentuk ayam dan terlihat lucu.

"Iya. Itu buatanku sendiri. Aku sudah lama belajar menjahit dari Ibuku. Bagaimana hasilnya? Tidak terlalu buruk 'kan?"

"Yah, menurutku tidak terlalu buruk," aku mengomentari hasil karyanya. Kusentuh jahitan tangannya, sungguh rapi.

"Seharusnya kau bilang bagus. Itu salah satu cara untuk menyanjung perempuan agar mereka merasa dihargai," dan lagi-lagi kau memasang muka cemberutmu lagi. Dan aku sangat ingin mencubit pipimu yang gembul itu. Dan belum sempat aku membalas perkataanmu Naruto datang membawa coklat dan bunga di tangannya. Jangan bilang kalau semua itu untukku?

"Hai Hinata-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya mengangguk malas menanggapinya. Kulihat Hinata hanya tersenyum. Kuambil semua barang-barangku dari atas meja, berniat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku ada urusan setelah ini. Kau tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal 'kan Hinata-chan?"

"Tapi Sasu-"

"Sudah tenang saja, Naruto tidak jahat kok. Naruto, aku titip Hinata-chan,"

"Yosh, tenang saja, Hinata-chan aman bersamaku," kulihat Naruto merangkul pundak Hinata. Cih, seharusnya aku yang melakukannya, bukan Naruto. Perlahan langkah panjangku mengantarku ke dinding dibalik Naruto dan Hinata berada. Kusandarkan punggungku, kututup mataku menggunakan lenganku. Berat nafas kuhembuskan. Kami-sama, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertahan diantara mereka? Mungkin saat ini bukan waktu yang tempat untukku. Kali ini aku mengalah. Tapi suatu saat nanti, pasti akan kugantikan posisi Naruto di hatimu, Hinata-ku.

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah review cerita sebelumnya :)


End file.
